Redención
by pepsipez
Summary: La Nueva Nación del Aire acoge a uno de sus hijos perdidos, de cara al futuro, y con la consideración de que una cultura no puede dejar fuera a los pocos representantes que tiene, menos aún cuando es uno tan virtuoso. One-Shot.


Visto desde la perspectiva y narrado por Jinora.

* * *

><p><strong>Redención.<strong>

Tengo que admitir que me hizo sentir muy importante que papá me consultara una decisión tan delicada. Era la confirmación de que me veía al fin como a una igual, como a una Maestra de Aire Control plena, respetando en toda su extensión a los tatuajes. En un principio tuve que meditar mucho para confirmar que la corazonada de papá era correcta, que era la decisión más acertada, y después de recurrir a muchas opiniones tanto entre las personas que conozco como a espíritus, llegamos a la conclusión de que deberíamos hacerlo. El sol caía en el horizonte cuando llegamos a la prisión.

—Sigo pensando que es una terrible idea. —Dijo de la nada la jefa Beifong sin volverse a vernos mientras cruzaba los brazos, esperando a que el ascensor llegara a su destino con nosotros adentro, ante el mutismo de los guardias del Loto Blanco.

—No lo es, Lin. Tenemos la certeza que el mundo en el futuro agradecerá estas acciones. —Le responde papá sin inmutarse y también sin volverse a verla, acariciando su larga y puntiaguda barba con la derecha.

Ella responde bufando y el par de minutos más de viaje los pasamos en silencio. El pesado mecanismo de apertura de la puerta que mantiene la prisión ajena al contacto con el exterior resuena provocando eco. Ignoro a que profundidad estamos, pero me siento un poco incomoda al respecto, deben ser mis genes de Maestra Aire actuando a través de mí, supongo, y trato de corregir mi intranquilidad distrayéndome con los minerales fluorescentes que iluminan la estancia. La celda finalmente se abre y cinco personas entramos. Un par de guardias del Loto Blanco se quedan dentro cuando la puerta cierra detrás nuestro, pero no nos siguen. Y entonces lo vemos.

Zaheer flota en postura de loto, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente meditando. Según nos dijera Korra, él le contó que pasaba buena parte del tiempo en el Mundo de los Espíritus, así que no era de sorprenderse que nuestra llegada se diera en una de esas "salidas". La jefa Beifong se apostó a espaldas del hombre mientras que papá y yo nos sentamos frente a él a unos metros fuera del círculo de seguridad en que sus muñecas se unían al suelo por pesados grilletes, y tuvimos que esperar sólo unos minutos para que el anarquista aquél reparara en nosotros.

—Vaya, pero si es todo el magisterio de la nueva Nación del Aire. ¿A qué debe el honor un criminal común de recibir tan distinguidas visitas? —Dijo con un tono un poco displicente mientras deshacía la postura y bajaba flotando lentamente posando sus pies en el suelo… no pude evitar cierto sentimiento de admiración: la capacidad de volar era una habilidad única entre Maestros Aire que se había tomado por legendaria dada su rareza, y yo tenía enfrente al primero en lograrlo en cerca de cuatro milenios desde el Gurú Laghima.

Papá y yo nos pusimos de pie y ambos saludamos a la usanza de los antiguos nómades Aire, uniendo los puños frente al pecho mientras hacíamos una reverencia, Zaheer la correspondió sin dejar de mirarnos con extrañeza.

—¿Te? —Preguntó papá desconcertando aún más a nuestro anfitrión mientras extraía de su capa tres pequeñas tazas y algunos sobres de te marca "El Dragón Jazmín" que se traía sobre pedido desde Ba Sing Se, y un termo con agua caliente.

Zaheer asintió con algo de desconfianza luego de pensárselo unos segundos, y seleccionó uno de los sobres. Servidas las bebidas, papá comenzó:

—"Criminal común" es un título modesto, ¿no crees? Has hecho cosas atroces. Desconocemos muchas de las fechorías que has cometido a lo largo de tu vida además de haber intentado secuestrar al Avatar y posteriormente tratado de asesinarla y terminar con ello el ciclo del Avatar, las incontables personas a las que tú y tus aliados hirieron, muchos de ellos familiares míos… yo mismo fui sometido cuatro a uno hace unos años, y por supuesto, el regicidio de la Reina Tierra. Todos ellos son crímenes por los que deberás pagar, quizás para toda tu vida.

—Un tribunal se encargó hace años de dejar muy en claro el tipo de escoria que soy por el hecho de luchar por la libertad. Pero no es por eso por lo que está aquí, ¿me equivoco, Maestro Tenzin?

Papá oscureció un poco el gesto, recordando sin lugar a dudas los peores momentos a los que el Loto Rojo nos expuso años atrás, por un momento incluso pensé que estaba reconsiderando su decisión de venir, pero se recompuso de inmediato, y con una seña me cedió la palabra.

—Antes de comenzar, me gustaría leer una carta que tengo para ti, ¿podría?

—¿Una carta para mí? —Preguntó aún más extrañado ante mis palabras y comenzando a parecer inquieto de verdad. —¿Una carta de quién?

—Del Avatar Korra.

Esta vez no le bastó con escrutarnos a mí y a papá, incluso intercambió una mirada con la Jefa Beifong a sus espaldas, y ella le correspondió encogiéndose de hombros sin quitar el gesto de pocos amigos que le dedicó desde el principio. Convencido a medias me hizo un asentimiento, indicándome que procediera. Yo abrí el sobre y extraje el papel escrito a mano con la inconfundible y firme letra de Korra.

_Sé que podrá resultarte extraño que te escriba. Honestamente a mí misma me resulta muy rara la necesidad de escribirte estas palabras después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero creo que es un paso definitivo para llevar el equilibrio al mundo, que es la misión de mi vida, y aun cuando tú no lo veas así, también es tu destino._

_Hablando sólo de mi parte, no como miembro de la Tribu Agua del Sur ni como Avatar, sino simplemente como Korra, te ofrezco una disculpa por lo que haya hecho en el pasado en tu contra, lamento que tus amigos hayan tenido que dar la vida en aras de lo que consideraban correcto, y espero que puedas encontrar la paz en un futuro no muy lejano. Aun cuando no lo creas, hay mucho de mí en ti, ambos estuvimos dispuestos en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias defendiendo aquello en que creíamos y a quienes amamos, yo misma acabo de tomar una decisión personal que muchos podrían considerar subversiva y escandalizará a otros tantos, pero que al igual que tú, estoy dispuesta a dejar la vida en proteger mi libertad y a quien se aventuró a compartirla conmigo._

_Tu determinación y compromiso son inigualables, y aun cuando no respaldo de ninguna manera el homicidio, que es la principal causa de tu encierro, creo que el mundo perdería un aporte valiosísimo de no conocer tu legado y cosmovisión._

_Avatar Korra_

Terminada la lectura, el preso me pidió el papel y lo releyó varias veces, le dio la vuelta buscando un hipotético texto que aclarara que era una broma, pero al no encontrarlo se limitó a suspirar, mirando aquel trozo de papel que ni en sus más salvajes sueños podría existir.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Preguntó con voz seria y baja varios minutos después.

—Significa que recurriendo a conocimientos milenarios de los Nómades Aire, haremos efectivo en ti uno de los más representativos actos que nuestra cultura y creencias nos demandan: te ofreceremos el perdón y la acogida como parte de la Nueva Nación del Aire… claro, si tú estás de acuerdo… —Respondí, viendo como su rostro repleto de cicatrices se llenaba cada vez más de incredulidad.

—¿Entonces… seré libre…?

—No. —Intervino la Jefa Beifong, determinante. —No sólo has cometido crímenes contra la Nueva Nación del Aire, sino contra el Reino Tierra y la República Unida de Naciones. Ni con toda la indulgencia del Avatar o de los Nómades Aire alcanzaría para darte la libertad, y por supuesto, yo no lo permitiría.

—Entonces no comprendo nada…

Papá se puso de pie y llevó sus manos a su espalda por debajo de la capa como acostumbraba, y comenzó a caminar alrededor del presidiario, mientras que éste se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo y seguía a papá con la mirada. Él comenzó a explicar:

—Aún con el nacimiento de la Nueva Nación del Aire, hemos perdido miles de años de cultura y conocimientos de los que tenemos sólo libros y anécdotas, la historia de nuestra gente está inmersa en el silencio, y de alguna forma sigue en peligro de extinción. Tú, Zaheer, no sólo alcanzaste niveles de conocimiento propios de los más grandes gurús de la historia, sino que defendiste, aún cuando los medios no fueron los más correctos, uno de los postulados fundamentales de la cultura de los Nómades Aire a lo largo de la historia: la libertad. —Se detuvo unos momentos, como seleccionando las palabras más adecuadas a decir a continuación: —Jamás podré perdonarte por amenazar a mi familia y a los Maestros y Acólitos Aire durante el asedio del templo del Norte… eso es peor aún dado que dicho templo fue totalmente destruido por uno de tus correligionarios… por otro lado, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, el mundo no sería lo que es ahora, así que de alguna manera, tú contribuiste a que el mundo haya llegado al estado de equilibrio que está comenzando justo ahora, por ese lado, creo que jamás podríamos agradecerte. Y no vine hasta aquí sólo para reconocer tu participación, sino para pedirte aún más en nombre de la nacionalidad que el destino te ha dado.

Zaheer escuchó esas palabras con la boca ligeramente abierta, y tardó un rato en asimilar que la última oración era más bien una solicitud. Cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta, preguntó:

—Pero… ¿Qué podría aportar yo…? ¿Cómo podría hacer cualquier cosa desde aquí adentro?

—Tu visión del mundo y tus conocimientos de Aire-Control son invaluables. Y queremos que los compartas con los Maestros y Acólitos Aire en entrenamiento. Queremos que seas parte del magisterio desde aquí. Uno de los principales errores que ha cometido la historia de la humanidad es ofrecer sólo la visión de los ganadores a las generaciones futuras… creemos firmemente que la historia que nosotros forjaremos desde ahora no puede ser fundamentada en mentiras, o en las simples creencias de lo que nosotros consideramos correcto. Incluso el Avatar Korra cree en ti al haber sido tú quien la ayudó directamente a que pudiera volver a ponerse en contacto con su lado espiritual. Dime, Zaheer… ¿Podrías con la responsabilidad de formar parte activa en la formación de la Nueva Nación del Aire?

El criminal recuperó la seriedad después de unos instantes. El gesto de incertidumbre y sorpresa en su rostro eran legítimos, y luego de dar varias vueltas en su área de seguridad, rascar su cabeza por debajo de su larga cabellera e incluso hacer un par de ininteligibles soliloquios, miró a papá con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

—Yo… yo acepto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Respondió papá sonriente, e hizo un asentimiento a la Jefa Beifong, ella dio un bufido y los guardias del Loto Blanco se retiraron. —Espero que te hayas alimentado bien, porque nos espera una larga noche.

Unos minutos más tarde, seis personas más se nos unían. Cuatro eran policías Metal-Control, el quinto era un Acólito Aire armado con una gran navaja de afeitar y tijeras, y el último cargaba un pesado maletín del que extrajo muchos utensilios, ese último era, por supuesto, el tatuador.

Las próximas horas, el acólito rapó al preso, pero atendió a su solicitud de sólo recortar un poco su barba. El tatuador, luego de retirar los grilletes a Zaheer, comenzó su trabajo, que llevó hasta el amanecer, ante la atenta mirada de los guardias que custodiaban la escena y los ojos rapaces de la jefa de policía. Al final, tomó un baño detrás de un biombo llevado justo para la ocasión, papá le suministró una toga tradicional de Maestro Aire en tonos amarillos y grises, con la que se vistió de inmediato, y yo di un paso al frente para completar su atavío:

—Creo que tú podrías cuidar bien de esto. —Coloqué en sus manos el dije que él había robado años atrás en la Isla Templo del Aire, aquél de oro con el grabado de un pensamiento de Gurú Laghima.

Me miró con gratitud y un segundo después colgó la pieza a su cuello.

—Maestro Tenzin… Maestra Jinora… —Dijo poniendo nuevamente sus puños uno contra otro frente a su pecho, haciendo que las flechas recién tatuadas a los dorsos de sus manos se apuntaran la una a la otra, y permitiendo que uno de los guardias volviera a poner los grilletes en su lugar.

—Bienvenido a la Nueva Nación del Aire, Gurú Zaheer.

—Entonces, ¿traerán ustedes aquí a los estudiantes?, ¿cuándo he de comenzar…?

—Este sería un gran momento. —Le dije justo cuando las puertas de roca se abrieron una vez más, dejando pasar a varias decenas de acólitos, que en pocos segundos tomaron asiento alrededor del área de seguridad del preso, que nuevamente parecía tomado por sorpresa.

—Estamos listos, Gurú Zaheer, ilumínenos. —Exclamó papá sonriente, con la mirada de quien ha perdonado y olvidado de verdad, haciendo que yo me admire y quiera ser cada vez más como él.

Y luego de unos segundos de silencio, recuperándose al fin del estupor, el gesto de Zaheer se iluminó con la torcida sonrisa taimada y confiada de antaño, y se elevó tanto como los grilletes se lo permitían del suelo.

—Hermanos nómades… hoy hablaremos sobre la libertad.

* * *

><p>Pues bien. Soy nuevo en este fandom, pero luego de todo lo que esta serie me transmitió, me sentí con la necesidad de escribir algo breve al respecto.<p>

Espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado, y de ser así, háganmelo saber.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
